A Shoulder To Cry On
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: He hated seeing her cry. Anyone would really. Even though he thought she was pathetic, annoying, and whatnot he just couldn't leave her. WARNING: major fluff near the ending. Silver/RivalxLyra/Kotone/Soul


RubyxSapphire: Uh, I don't know why but I wanted to try something new. Sorry it sucks. I probably killed Silver with the OOCness. D:

I don't own pokémon.

* * *

It was the first time he had seen her cry. No, that was a lie. He had seen her cry many times before but not like this. Not clutching onto his jacket and begging for comfort. She shook with every breath she took. His eyes showed mixed emotions. She had grown onto him. She had changed him. She had made him more compassionate and more trusting of the world.

He hated her.

_He loved her._

They were rivals.

_They were friends._

He wanted to leave her and never look back.

_He wanted to stay with her and stroke her hair until she stopped crying._

"S-silver?" Her voice was muffled.

He didn't answer.

"Please don't leave me."

Still silence.

"Silver…" She said softly.

"I won't."

He could tell she smiled. Her blimp of a hat annoyed him though. It was harder to stroke her hair. She nuzzled his arm.

"That's good. You're a good friend. A great friend. You're a lot better to hang around with than Ethan."

"Hn." He couldn't think of anything to say. He was ecstatic. He was better than Ethan. "Why did you fall in love with him then?"

"Hm? With who?"

Silver leaned back against the cave's wall and slumped down slowly, taking Lyra don with him. He didn't look at her awaiting gaze. Her breath was still shaky.

"O-oh, um well…he's a great guy. Y'know carefree and whatnot attracts girls too. Another kind of guys girls like are the loner types…like you."

Silver raise a brow as he slightly turned to face her. "Lyra…?"

Her eyes widened.

"A-ah! I-uh-um-erm-dah-…" She let go of the red-headed boy and scooted away.

Silence had enveloped the two.

"Lyra."

"Yes!" She answered quickly. She seemed to shrink as the embarrassment took over her again.

"It's pointless."

She tilted her head in response. Confused. "What's pointless?"

"Love."

"Love?" She restated it as a question.

He tilted his head back. The ceiling was quite interesting to look at. Apparently.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Love hurts."

She giggled. "So you think it's pointless because it hurts?"

He still looked up at the ceiling. Yup. It's pretty interesting to look at.

"Love is an emotion we can't control. Even if we abandon our other emotions."

"How can you be so sure?" He snapped, not even knowing why.

She didn't flinch. She wasn't scared of him any more. "Well, it's 'cause I see it in _you_."

His eyes left the ceiling and locked on her eyes. "Me?"

Her honey brown eyes brightened. He felt warm inside.

"Mmhmm." She replied back.

He looked at her, now he was confused. He felt that she only said that to get him to look at her. Was she that clever? Well, she did dress up as a Team Rocket member and almost fooled him…until he saw her eyes Although he really didn't mean to strip her in front of the Team Rocket grunt. It was just a reaction in the moment. She probably felt molested.

"It's still pointless."

"It gives people the warm fuzzes."

"It's meaningless."

It gives some people meaning in life."

Silver didn't reply.

"It gives them the strength to fight and whatnot." She said ending it with a smile.

He kept silent.

"Do you like anyone?"

Silent.

"Why would it matter anyways? She doesn't like me back anyhow."

Lyra looked at him sadly. "How do you know?"

"I just know."

She played with her pigtails. "Did you ask her?"

His gaze stuck on her. "No, but I'm sure she doesn't like me."

"Uh, what's she like?" She asked shyly.

"She's…how to I start? Well, she's nice, hard-working, strong…" He smiled shyly, unintentionally. "I love they way she smiles, her…" He shook his head.

He left vulnerable. He was vulnerable. He always thought he was alone. He held everything inside and it just took this girl and her smile and forgivingness to open everything he kept inside.

She blinked. Crystal crossed her mind. A sharp pain hit her chest. "I'm pretty sure Crystal likes you."

"Pfft…" He covered his mouth with his arm. "Crystal? I don't like her."

She looked at him bewildered. "W-what? It's not her?"

"Lyrica Lyra Kotone. Really now? Like her and forever get pestered by Gold?"

She laughed nervously. "Uh then do you mind me asking who?"

"Well, let's just say I caught her in a Team Rocket uniform and stripped her right in front of a Team Rocket grunt."

She covered her mouth. She wanted to jump for joy but she tackled the poor boy and squeezed the breath out of him.

"…Just curious, why were you crying earlier?"

She smiled wickedly. "To get you to stay with me."

His eyes widened.

"Just curious, how do you know my full name?" She asked, mocking his tone from ealier.

His eye twitched and shoved his gloved hand in her face. "I'm not telling."


End file.
